Time Slip
by uwaw
Summary: Kaito sudah meninggal... benarkah? lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Meiko? bisakah meiko meminta agar waktu terulang kembali?/a geje fanfic/KaiMei/RnR please... :3
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

_**Semua berawal dari percakapan singkat di telepon...**_

_Kriiingg... Klek._

"Halo, dengan Meiko Sakine di sini." Ujar seorang gadis berambut Coklat Pendek –Untuk memulai percakapan-.

"Oh! Meiko! Apa kabar? Ini aku Luka. Kau masih ingat, kan?" jawab sebuah suara di sebrang sana.

"Luka? Tentu saja aku masih ingat! Kau gadis berambut Pink panjang yang selalu di kejar-kejar si 'Samurai' kan?" Tanya Meiko sambil tertawa.

"Tidak lucu... eh, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Luka kemudian. Dari suaranya Luka seperti orang yang... cemas?

Meiko berhenti tertawa "Tentu saja! Eh, aku kangen nih sama anak-anak! Padahal baru 1 minggu kita perpisahan SMP... kita adakan reuni yuk!" usul Meiko semangat.

"Ya... kontak anak-anak lain memang sudah lengkap, sih..."

"Wha? Bisa dong ajak mereka untuk reunian?" tanya Meiko.

Luka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberitahukan berita buruk ini pada Meiko. Sanggupkah dia menceritakan hal ini pada sahabatnya? "Luka? Kau masih di sana?" Tanya Meiko lagi –Yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Luka-.

"Y-Ya! Aku masih di sini. Eum... Meiko... apa kamu masih menyukai Kaito?" tanya Luka ragu-ragu.

"Kaito? Oh, ya... itu cerita lama..." jawab Meiko santai.

"Maka dari itu aku sebenarnya 'ga enak ngasih kabar ini ke kamu... Kaito sebenarnya..."

Meiko yang mendengar kabar itu langsung terdiam. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Benar, kok..."

Hari itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya, Meiko menangis...

.

.

.

'_**Kaito sebenarnya sudah meninggal...'**__ Itu bohong, kan?_ _**'Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu-lintas... maka dari itu, kita akan mengunjungi pemakamannya besok...'**__ Kaito pergi... itu bohong, kan? __**'Kau datang ya...' **Seseorang, tolong katakan kalau itu bohong..._ _**'Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?' **__Kaito..._

"Meiko-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut ungu panjang yang di kuncir ke belakang.

Meiko tersenyum. Senyum pahit yang di paksakannya."Tidak apa-apa kok.."

Meiko melihat jenazah Kaito yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam peti. Kulitnya pucat. Badannya kaku. Di sana sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Meiko terus berharap kalau sosok yang ada di sana bukanlah Kaito... bukanlah Orang yang sangat dia cintai hingga kini...

"Meiko-nee..." Panggil Rin, adik Kaito.

"Rin-chan..." seketika itu juga, Rin langsung memeluk Meiko dengan erat dan langsung menangis.

Meiko balas memeluk Rin sambil mengelus rambut Rin dengan pelan. Meiko merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Rin. Sangat merasakannya... tapi dia berusaha menahan perasaannya...

Miku –gadis berambut hijau Teal panjang yang diikat dua ke samping- menepuk pundak Rin. "Rin, ki-kita tidak akan melihat Kaito-niisan lagi..." ujarnya sambil menangis.

_Benar... itu berarti aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi? _Meiko merasa pelupuk matanya mulai terbasahi.

_Aku... tidak dapat mendengar suaranya lagi?_

_Tidak dapat melihat senyumannya lagi?_

Meiko berusaha menahan tangisnya... tapi kesedihan sudah menyelimuti dirinya...

_Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya lagi?_

_Bahkan... aku tidak bisa menyatakan cintaku padanya?_

"Meiko..." Luka mulai merasa cemas.

_Aku... betul-betul nggak bisa?_

.

.

.

"Meiko, kamu mau aku antar?" Tanya Luka.

Meiko tersenyum. "Tidak apa... aku bisa sendiri, kok." Jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Miku, Rin, dan Len hanya bisa memandang punggung Meiko yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Padahal kita semua sudah tau kalau mereka saling menyukai sejak dulu..." ujar Len sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Iya... mereka terlalu keras kepala untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka..." tambah Gumi, kekasih Gakupo.

"Tapi tidak ada yang dapat kita perbuat, bukan? Karena..." Luka menatap langit yang mulai beranjak senja "Yang sudah berlalu tidak akan mungkin terulang lagi..."

.

.

.

Hari itu juga, Meiko berjalan kearah Pantai. Dikenangnya kembali sosok Kaito...

_Ah... Kaito..._

Cowok berambut biru tua dengan warna mata yang senada, memakai syal biru muda, dan maniak ice Cream. Cowok bodoh yang selalu ada saat Meiko membutuhkannya... cowok bodoh yang selalu tersenyum pada Meiko... cowok bodoh yang dengan mudahnya membuat Meiko jatuh hati padanya...

Meiko mengusap matanya. Ternyata, hanya dengan mengingat Kaito, keran air matanya sudah terbuka. Lalu terbesit di ingatannya saat dia masih SMP, dia berada di pantai ini bersama Kaito.

_Saat itu dia sedang berjalan di pantai sendirian lalu dengan kikuknya, Meiko terjatuh hingga kakinya terkilir. Meiko meringis untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya datanglah Kaito... teman sekelasnya._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Ah, Kaito... nggak, aku nggak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja kakiku terkilir... jadi agak susah buat pulang. Hehehe..." jawab Meiko sambil memegang kakinya yang terkilir._

_Kaito mengangguk-angguk, lalu dia mulai membelakangi Meiko dan berjongkok. Meiko yang tidak mengerti hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan heran._

"_Kok bengong?" tanya Kaito –masih dalam posisi yang tadi-._

"_Kamu ngapain sih?" ujar Meiko malah balik bertanya._

"_Ih, cepetan naik, bego!" jawabnya._

"_Eh! Yang bego itu kan, kamu! Dasar Bakaito!" teriak Meiko._

"_Udah, sesama orang bego di larang saling mendahului." Ujar Kaito santai. "Cepetan naik! Akan aku gendong sampai rumah, deh!" Tambahnya._

_Meiko memandang punggung Kaito dengan ragu-ragu._

"_Ayo cepat!" seru Kaito._

_Akhirnya Meiko mulai memeluk leher Kaito yang ber-syal itu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, wajahnya memanas. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau suara detak jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh Kaito. Kaito mulai berjalan menyusuri pantai sambil menggendong Meiko._

"_Ka-Kaito... Makasih ya..." Ujar Meiko Lirih._

"_Ya, sama-sama..."_

Hanya dengan mengingat kejadian itu saja, wajah Meiko langsung memanas. Dia yakin kalau wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang, dan hatinya mulai berdebar tak karuan. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya dan mulai menangis kembali.

_Ah... ternyata sampai sekarang pun, aku masih mencintai Kaito..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Setelah seminggu semenjak Kepergian Kaito, Meiko masih saja mengurung diri di kamarnya, dan enggan berbicara dengan siapa pun. Termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

"Meiko, aku muak melihatmu seperti ini!" seru Meito, kakak laki-lakinya pada Meiko yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela.

Meiko tidak bergeming. Tatapannya kosong.

Meito yang melihatnya Cuma mendengus kesal. "Kau masih belum bisa melupakan sosok Kaito?" tanyanya kemudian.

_**DEGH! **_Begitu nama "Kaito" di sebutkan hatinya mulai bereaksi. _Reaksi bodoh... _batinnya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan. Meiko menatap Meito sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang di paksakan... "Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan sosoknya..." ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Meito hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Meiko, kita main ke taman bermain yuk! Dreamy Land! Kamu pasti senang di sana!" ajak Luka tiba-tiba. "Aku dapat 2 tiket gratis kesana! Ayo!" tambahnya.

"Hah?" tanya Meiko cengo.

"Ayo!" ajak Luka sambil menarik paksa tangan Meiko.

Meiko hanya mangut-mangut saja melihat tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Luka.

_Di Taman bermain..._

"Meiko! Aku mau ke WC dulu! Kamu mau ikut?" Tanya Luka begitu mereka sudah berada di taman bermain.

Meiko tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak terima kasih... kurasa aku akan membeli minuman dulu. Aku haus." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk sebuah counter minuman.

Luka mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Meiko. Meiko tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Luka.

.

5 menit kemudian, Luka belum kunjung datang. Meiko yang ditinggalkannya sendirian langsung merasa resah. Takut sahabatnya tertimpa sesuatu. Meiko mulai berdiri dari kursi tempat dia beristirahat tadi. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya ada di ujung. Dia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia di panggil oleh seseorang.

"Hei kau, gadis berambut cokelat..."

Meiko menoleh. Di lihatnya seorang wanita berpakaian serba ungu-gelap. Dia seperti seorang... paranormal? Atau peramal? Meiko mendekati wanita –Yang wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena tertutup pakaiannya- itu.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Meiko kemudian.

Wanita itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat."Kau... Meiko Sakine?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum "Aku tau segalanya..." ujar wanita itu yang membuat Meiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hei, apa kau mempunyai keinginan? Keinginan dari hatimu yang terdalam? Misalnya... mengulang waktu?" tanya wanita misterius itu.

Meiko terperanjat mendengar ucapan wanita misterius itu. _Mengulang waktu? Apa benar wanita ini dapat mengulang waktu yang telah berlalu? Kalau itu benar, berarti aku..._

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik dengan tawaranku?" Tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Meiko memandangnya ragu. "Oh, ayolah... aku tau kalau kau sebenarnya sangat tertarik dengan tawaranku ini, dan aku bisa melihat masalahmu saat ini... kau di tinggal mati oleh seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, bukan?" tambah wanita itu.

Meiko terkejut. _Bagaimana wanita ini bisa tau?_

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Meiko terdiam sesaat, lalu dia menaikkan kepalanya. "Baiklah... aku mendengarkanmu."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Bagus... sebelumnya akan aku beri tahu sesuatu. Nama sihir ini adalah _Time Slip._ _Time Slip_ ini hanya akan bekerja sesuai kesepakatan kita, dan saat kesepakatan itu berakhir, sihir ini akan hilang dan kau akan kembali ke waktu semula. Waktu saat kuberikan sihir ini." jelasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Jadi maksudmu... sihir ini tidak Permanent? Kenapa? " potong Meiko.

Wanita itu tersenyum "Sekalipun Permanent, itu percuma, Meiko... "

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Meiko dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Berarti itu hanya akan seperti mimpi? Begitu?"

"Itu bukan mimpi Meiko..." potong wanita itu. "Itu kenyataan. Itu benar-benar kenyataan. Hanya saja, sihir ini memerlukan syarat. Yaitu kau harus bisa 'Mengubah' kenyataan yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Jika tidak, sihir ini akan mengembalikanmu keadaan semula." Jelasnya lagi.

Meiko jadi tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya di maksud oleh wanita misterius itu. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan sihir itu?" tanya Meiko kemudian.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sangat bagus!" ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum sinis. "Tapi sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan itu, apa kesepakatan kita? Oh, mungkin begini seharusnya, apa yang paling ingin kau wujudkan setelah kuberikan sihir itu?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap Meiko tajam.

Meiko menatap wanita itu. "A-Aku..." wajah Meiko seketika memerah. "Aku ingin agar... aku punya kesempatan kedua untuk mewujudkan kisah cintaku... aku ingin bersamanya..." jawabnya sambil tertunduk malu.

Wanita itu tersenyum "Baiklah kalau begitu... aku akan menentukan waktu berakhirnya sihir ini... yaitu sampai kau bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu."

"Hanya sampai itu?" tanya Meiko nggak percaya.

"Ya... dan saat itu berakhir, aku akan menangih sesuatu darimu, Meiko..."

"Menagih a-"

"Jiwamu..." potong wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Meiko terdiam. _Apa? Aku harus memberikan jiwaku padanya? _"Jangan bercanda dong!" seru Meiko kemudian.

"Aku tidak bercanda, dan memang hanya itu caranya. Berikan aku jiwamu... maka semua kuanggap impas." Jelas wanita itu.

"Nggak! Nggak mungkin! Kalau begitu... kalau begitu percuma sa-"

"Aku sudah bilang, sihir ini tidak permanent, dan kalau kamu mencoba 'Mengubah' kenyataannya pun, kau akan mati karena kau tidak mempunyai jiwa. Kau hanya akan menjadi buih, Meiko..." Meiko terdiam. "Sihir ini juga, di sebut _Sihir Keputusasaan._" Tambah wanita itu lagi. "Bagaimana? Apakah kita setuju?" Tanya wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Meiko.

Meiko memandang uluran tangan itu. Terbesit di pikirannya beberapa pertanyaan.

_Apakah aku termasuk orang yang putus asa? Kupikir ya..._

Meiko menatap wanita itu...

_Apakah aku akan menyesal saat melakukan hal ini?_

Meiko menjabat tangan wanita itu. Menatapnya dengan tegas. "Baiklah... aku setuju..."

_Tidak... aku pikir tidak..._

Wanita itu tersenyum. Dia menebaskan sesuatu ke arah Meiko. Tiba-tiba ada seberkas Cahaya yang menyelimuti Meiko. Cahaya itu... sangat terang... terang... tapi tiba-tiba cahaya itu meredup dan padam. _Hampa..._

_Tidak ada yang perlu aku sesali..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meiko POV**_

_Semua menggelap..._

_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

"...Ko..."

_Tunggu... aku mendengar suara..._

"...Iko..."

_Suara... yang sangat aku rindukan..._

"MEIKO!" teriak seseorang yang sukses membuatku terbangun dan terkejut begitu kulihat pemilik suara itu...

"Kaito..."

_**Normal POV**_

"Kaito..." Meiko terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya saat ini. _Ini... Mimpi?_

"Hallo Meiko... kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaito sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Meiko.

Meiko mengerjapkan matanya. "Ka-Kaito... A-Aku baik-baik saja..." jawabnya sambil terus menatap Kaito.

_Tuhan... Apakah ini mimpi?_

_Apakah ini... kesempatan kedua yang kau berikan untukku?_

Kaito mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Meiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Ka-Aduh!" dia mulai menunduk dan melihat kakinya yang... terkilir? Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "KAITO! Sekarang bulan apa? Tanggal berapa? Hari apa? Jam berapa? Di mana?" tanya Meiko –setengah berteriak- pada Kaito.

"Se-Sekarang bulan Februari, hari sabtu, tanggal 27... eum... tadi kamu tanya apa lagi, ya? Aku lupa..."

"Jam berapa, dan sekarang kita lagi di mana?"

"Oh, sekarang jam... setengah 6, dan seperti yang kau lihat... kita sedang berada di tepi pantai." Jawabnya polos.

Meiko mulai mengingat-ingat kembali. _Tunggu... ini waktu yang sama dengan waktu itu! Waktu di mana aku terkilir, dan Kaito menggendongku sampai rumah... lalu setelah itu diadakan upacara kelulusan... dan 1 minggu setelah acara perpisahan sekolah dia akan... meninggal? Tidak! Itu berarti aku hanya punya waktu 1 bulan lagi? Kenapa... kenapa harus secepat itu, sih? Kenapa penyihir itu harus memberi batas waktu padaku? _Meiko menundukkan kepalanya. Berharap air matanya tidak akan tumpah sekarang... Berharap kalau ini akan bertahan selamanya... berharap kalau semua "Sihir" ini menjadi kenyataan... tapi... apa dia bisa mengubahnya? Ya... dia harus bisa mengubahnya. Bagaimanapun caranya... tapi... bagaimana?

"Meiko? Kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?" Tanya Kaito kemudian.

Meiko menegadah "Ya... aku tidak apa-apa... tapi... sepertinya kakiku terkilir... hehe..." jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

_Adakah kesempatan untukku?_

Kaito mengangguk-angguk lagi. Kali ini dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat itu. Membelakangiku dan berjongkok.

"Kok bengong?" tanya Kaito kemudian.

Meiko tersenyum. "Memangnya kau ingin aku ngapain, Kaito?"

"Naik, laah~ nanti aku gendong sampai rumah, deh!"

Meiko tersenyum sambil memeluk leher Kaito yang ber-syal itu. Dia bisa merasakan debaran hatinya yang terasa sangat kencang. "Kaito... makasih ya..."

"Ya... sama-sama..." jawabnya pelan.

Meiko terdiam sambil terus memeluk leher Kaito... perasaannya makin kuat. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kaito... tidak lagi...

"Kaito... bisa turunkan aku sebentar?" Tanya Meiko kemudian.

"Oh, tentu..." Kaito mulai menurunkan Meiko dengan perlahan dan mulai menatapnya "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Meiko menatap Kaito. _Aku harus bisa mengungkapkannya..._ batinnya. "Kaito... aku... sebenarnya aku... aku... aku..."

"Meiko, kenapa kau bicaranya terbata-bata gitu? Lidah kamu terkilir juga?" Sela Kaito.

"BUKAN! MANA BISA LIDAH TERKILIR, BAKA!" teriak Meiko. _Lho? Kenapa aku jadi marah-marah begini? Salah! Harusnya aku bilang kalau aku suka dia! Ya! Ayo berjuang Meiko! _Batinnya. "Bu-Bukan begitu, Kaito...Tapi aku... sebenarnya aku..."

"Kamu Hamil?" tanya Kaito nggak nyambung.

"BAKAITO! BISA DIAM NGGAK? AKU SERIUS, NIH!" teriak Meiko kesal.

"Terus? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kaito bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ck... Aku... Aku... aku menyukaimu..." ujar Meiko dengan suara –yang SANGAT- pelan.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa, Meiko?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku menyukaimu..." ujarnya lagi.

"Hah? Kamu..."

"AKU MENYUKAI KAMU, BAKA! DENGAR?" ulang Meiko sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito.

Hening sejenak di antara mereka. Meiko enggan bicara. Kaito pun sama saja. Sampai akhirnya Kaito memecahkan keheningan.

"Maaf Meiko... aku tidak pernah menyukaimu..."

_**DEGH!**_ Dunia serasa berhenti berputar. Atau... itu hanya perasaan Meiko? Ya... mungkin itu hanya perasaan Meiko. _Ugh... seharusnya aku tau itu... _batinnya. Perasaannya saat ini... hancur... cintanya yang dia pendam selama ini... harus berakhir di sini? _Tidak... aku tidak boleh egois... _ujar Meiko sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_Ini akhir dari semuanya..._

_Akhir dari perasaan cintaku padanya..._

Meiko mulai merasakan pelupuk matanya basah. _Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis di depannya, bukan? Aku tidak boleh! _Batinnya. "Ok kalau begitu, Kaito. Aku permisi dulu ya!" ujarnya sambil melangkah dengan pincang.

"Hei! Tunggu, Meiko!" seru Kaito sembari mencengkram kuat tangan Meiko.

"Le-Lepaskan, Kaito..." ujar Meiko sambil terus menarik tangannya tanpa melihat wajah Kaito. Dia tidak ingin Kaito melihatnya dalam keadaan terpuruk sepeti ini...

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kenapa apanya?" ujar Meiko balik bertanya pada Kaito.

"Kenapa kau kabur sebelum mendengar lanjutan dari perkataanku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan, Kaito? Semua sudah jelas, kan? Kau menolakku..." ujar Meiko lirih sambil terus menunduk.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku menolakmu, kok..."

"Apa?" Meiko menoleh. "Lalu tadi apa? Lalu tadi kamu bilang apa, baKaito?" tanyanya –setengah berteriak- pada Kaito.

Kaito mendesah pelan. "Ya, tadi aku bilang aku tidak pernah menyukai-"

"IYA! DAN ITU ARTINYA KAMU MENOLAKKU, BAKA!" potong Meiko sambil berteriak pada Kaito. Dia mengusap matanya yang sudah terbasahi oleh air mata. _Sial! Kenapa aku harus menangisi dia lagi, sih? Tidak cukupkah air mata ini untuknya? Tidak cukupkah rasa cintaku padanya? Ugh! Kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang bodoh seperti dia? Kenapa aku tidak mencintai orang lain saja? Kenapa aku harus terus merasakan pahitnya cinta? _Tanya Meiko yang Lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kaito menggenggam kedua tangan Meiko dan menatapnya lekat. "Iya, aku memang bilang aku tidak pernah menyukaimu... tapi aku mencintaimu Meiko..."

Meiko menoleh. "Apa?" _Aku... nggak salah denger?_

Kaito membuang muka. "Masa aku harus bilang lagi?"

"Bilang lagi!" pinta Meiko. _Ulangi lagi! Agar aku yakin, pendengaranku nggak salah!_

"Ng-Nggak ada siaran ulang! Salah sendiri punya kuping kok kapuran?"

"APA? KA-"

"Aku _CINTA _kamu, Meiko! Dengar, sekarang?" potong Kaito sambil menekan kata Cinta.

_God... berarti aku nggak salah dengar, kan?_ Tanya Meiko dalam hati. "Terus?" tanya Meiko polos.

"Kenapa malah tanya gitu?" ujar Kaito malah balik bertanya.

"Habis, aku bingung... kupikir... kipikir..."

"Memangnya kau pikir apa?" Tanya Kaito sambil melihat Meiko.

Meiko menatap Kaito. _Wajah Kaito... memerah..._ "Kupikir ini akhir dari segalanya..." jawab Meiko sambil menunduk. _Kenapa aku malah jawab begitu? _Batinnya.

Kaito mulai mengelus pipi Meiko. Menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di sana. Lalu turun menyentuh dagu Meiko, dan mengangkatnya hingga wajah Meiko yang tadi tertunduk jadi terlihat jelas oleh Kaito. "Ini bukan akhir... ini sebuah permulaan..." ujarnya lirih, lalu dia mencium Meiko dengan lembut.

_ini bukan sebuah akhir... Tapi sebuah permulaan..._

_Benarkah?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meiko POV**_

Aku terduduk di kasurku sembari memeluk sebuah bantal. Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin yang, sungguh, sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Ini seperti mimpi... mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan...

"_Ini bukan akhir... ini sebuah permulaan..."_ suara Kaito terngiang-ngiang di benakku.

_benarkah?_

_Atau ini hanya sebuah mimpi indah?_

"MEIKO! BANGUN! JEMPUTANMU SUDAH DATANG!" teriak Meito, kakak laki-lakiku.

"Hah? Jemputan apa?" tanyaku tidak kalah keras sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Lihat saja di jendela kamarmu... pangeranmu sudah datang, tau." Jawab Meito sambil meneguk _rootbeer_.

Aku berlari menuju jendela,menyibaknya dengan kasar, dan di sana... ada Kaito yang sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya dan menyuruhnya menungguku dengan bahasa isyarat yang di sambung dengan anggukan kepalanya.

_Jadi... itu bukan mimpi?_

_**Normal POV**_

Meiko menjejakkan kakinya di kelasnya bersama Kaito. Spontan semua orang di dalam kelas itu langsung melirik mereka dan mulai bersorak.

"Wha! Jadi benar kalian sudah jadian? Selamat ya! PJ, PJ!" crocos Neru sambil mendekati Meiko yang cuma bisa _blushing_.

"Be-benar? Wow... selamat..." ucap Haku polos seperti biasa.

"Slamat bro! Akhirnya kalian jadian juga..." ujar Gakupo sambil menepuk pundak Kaito yang cuma bisa nyengir.

"WOI! PJ WOI!" teriak Gumiya.

"JUPE AJA!" sela Akaito.

"Apaan sih, kalian? Ga nyambung banget..." ucap Luka sembari mendekati Meiko. "Meiko, selamat ya... aku turut bahagia nih..."

"Ah... eum... makasih, Luka..." ujar Meiko sambil tertunduk malu, sedangkan Kaito sudah di tarik oleh Gakupo entah kemana.

Luka mengamati keadaan... melihat Kaito sudah pergi atau belum. "Meiko! Kau serius jadian dengan dia?" tanya Luka –Setengah berteriak- pada Meiko.

"Hehehe... Iya." Jawab Meiko santai sembari duduk di bangku kesayangannya.

"Dia emang cowok baik, sih. Tapi apa kau yakin cukup dengan Kaito saja?" Tanya Luka -dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi- pada Meiko.

"Iya. " jawab Meiko.

"Dia itu cowok bodoh yang mengulang ujian, sampai 7 mata pelajaran, lho!"

"Iya. "

"Belum lagi tingkahnya sampai sekarang yang nggak putus-putusnya selalu mencoba menyibak rok anak cewek, dan mengintip saat kita ada di ruang ganti putri ! Bersama Gakupo, Gumiya, Mikuo, dan Akaito pula!"

"Iya. "

"Minatnya juga nggak umum! Dia juga selalu memakai baju yang aneh-aneh, kan?"

"Iya! "

"Lalu kenapa, Meiko?" tanya Luka. Heran, kenapa sahabatnya yang –Yah, setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan cowok yang lebih baik dari Kaito.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, karena aku memang suka semuanya. " jawab Meiko sambil berlalu.

"Ow! Sinar kebahagiaanmu terlalu silau, Meiko!" seru Luka sambil tertawa.

Meiko hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luka.

_Mau Time Slip, atau mimpi, apa saja terserah, deh! Kalau ini memang mimpi, semoga aku tidak akan terbangun lagi._

_Akhirnya... Aku punya kesempatan kedua untuk memulai kehidupan yang menyenangkan bersamanya..._

.

.

.

Sudah 3 minggu semenjak mereka jadian, dan selama itu pula Meiko mulai merasa gelisah. Sebentar lagi tanggal 27... tanggal di mana Kaito akan meninggal karena kecelakaan...

_1 minggu lagi... ya... aku hanya punya waktu 1 minggu lagi..._

Meiko memeluk bantalnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk melanjutkan semua ini... semua mimpi buruk yang sangat indah ini...

"Kau bingung?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sontak membuat Meiko terlompat kaget.

"Kau..."

"Ya, aku penyihir waktu itu... tentu kau masih ingat, kan?" ujar wanita itu sambil menatap Meiko.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Meiko ketus.

Wanita itu tersenyum menatap Meiko. "Mauku?" ulang penyihir itu. "Tentu saja jiwamu, Meiko..." jawab penyihir itu sembari mengelus pipi Meiko dengan lembut. Meiko hanya menepisnya dengan kasar. "Percayalah Meiko... Waktumu sudah habis... kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan..." ucap penyihir itu.

"Apa maksud-" belum sempat Meiko melanjutkan ucapannya, penyihir itu sudah hilang tepat di depan mata Meiko. "Apa maksud penyihir aneh, itu?" gumam Meiko kesal.

_Waktumu sudah habis... _Meiko mulai menerjemahkan kata-kata itu. Jangan-jangan... penyihir jahat itu akan mempercepat Kematian Kaito? _TIDAK! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

_**DRRRTTT... DDRRRRTTT...**_

Meiko mentap _Handphone-_nya yang mulai berdering. Dibacanya sebuah nama yang tertera di layar mini itu... _Kaito..._

"Halo..._"_ ujar Meiko lirih.

"Halo Mei-chan! Kau bisa ke taman nggak, hari ini? Aku punya sesuatu untuk di bicarakan, nih!" seru Kaito.

"Oh... baiklah... kapan?"

"Sekarang! Aku tunggu kamu di Voca Park, ya! Dagh!"

Lalu telepon terputus... Meiko hanya mendesah dan mulai bersiap-siap menuju Taman...

.

_**Di Voca Park...**_

Meiko mulai mencari sosok Kaito di taman itu. Taman itu hari ini tidak terlalu ramai, tapi juga tidak terlalu sepi. Dan kebanyakan pengunjung taman itu adalah para remaja.

Meiko melihat sosok Kaito yang tengah duduk di salah satu taman di sana. "Kaito!" serunya sembari mendekati Kaito. "Maaf lama..."

"Tidak apa-apa... ayo duduk! Aku punya kabar gembira!" ujarnya sembari memberi isyarat agar Meiko duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wha? Masa? Apa itu?" Tanya Meiko sembari duduk.

"Aku akan turun main ke pertandingan basket!" jawab Kaito.

"Benarkah? Wha... hebat! Kapan pertandingannya?"

"Yah, sekitar tanggal 27..."

_**DEGH! **__Itu tanggal dia akan meninggal... nggak! Aku nggak bisa biarkan dia meninggal secepat itu!_

"Nggak boleh..." gumam Meiko.

"Hah?"

"Hari itu kamu nggak boleh keluar..."

Kaito diam sejenak untuk berpikir, lalu dia berkata "Oh, kau marah karena aku terlalu sering aktif di klub, dan tidak mengajakmu main, ya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Bukan! Bukan karena itu!" jawab Meiko sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Itu karena... karena..."

"Karena apa, Meiko?" Tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Karena... Karena saat itu, kau akan meninggal, Kaito!" jawab Meiko –setengah berteriak- pada Kaito.

"Apa?" Tanya Kaito kaget. "Kau mau ngajak bertengkar, atau apa sih, Meiko?" Kaito mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Masa depan... eh, bukan! Aku melihatnya di mimpi!"

"Mimpi? Rasa cemasmu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, Meiko!"

Meiko mencari alasan lain. Dia bisa melihat kalau hampir seisi taman itu sedang 'Menonton' pertengkaran mereka. _Aduh... mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku datang dari masa depan, dan tau apa yang akan terjadi! _Batin Meiko. "Kaito! Aku serius! Kau akan mati karena kecelakaan!" Ucapnya sembari memegang lengan Kaito dengan erat. Berharap kalau Kaito akan mempercayainya. "Maka dari itu, kumohon! Kau jangan pergi ke pertandingan i-"

"MAU ADA KECELAKAAN ATAU APA, AKU AKAN TETAP PERGI KE PERTANDINGAN ITU, MEIKO!" teriak Kaito -yang sukses membuat Meiko kaget- sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi. "Aku nggak mengerti jalan pikiran mu, Meiko... ku pikir kamu akan ikut senang saat kau tau hal itu..." ujarnya sambil berlalu. Sedangkan Meiko masih mematung di tempat duduknya.

_Tuhan... Ku mohon... semoga pertengkaran kami tadi hanyalah mimpi..._

_Mimpi... bukannya ini mimpi?_

Meiko tersadar dari lamunannya "Ka-Kaito!" seru Meiko sambil berusaha mengejar Kaito. Tapi ternyata, Kaito sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

_Kaito... jangan pergi..._

_jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi..._

_Kumohon..._

_Tetaplah di sini..._

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Mimpimu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, Meiko..." ujar seseorang. Meiko hanya terdiam. Dia yakin kalau orang yang ada di sampingnya itu adalah sang penyihir. "Aku akan menunggu sampai saatnya tiba..."

_Sampai nanti saatnya tiba..._

_Akankah aku menemukan akhir yang bahagia?_

_Happy end?_

_._

_._

_._

_**DRRTT... DRRRT... –Piip-**_

"Meiko, kau bertengkar dengan Kaito?" Tanya Luka -_to-the-point,_ tanpa _say hello_- begitu Meiko menempelkan _handphone_-nya ke telinganya.

Meiko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Yah... begitulah..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luka singkat.

"Aku bilang dia akan mati..." jawab Meiko sambil menatap kosong kearah langit-langit.

Hening sejenak...

"MEIKO? KAMU GILA? JELAS DIA MARAH SAMA KAMU, LAH!" Teriak Luka.

Meiko menjauhkan telinganya dari handphone-nya sesaat, dan menempelkannya lagi. "Nggak kok... aku serius... dia akan mati tanggal 27 bulan ini..."

_Hari terjadinya kecelakaan itu semakin dekat..._

_Apa 'Kami' akan bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti ini dengan selamat tanpa ada kejadian apa-apa?_

_Bisakah?_

"Meiko, aku tau kamu gila, tapi untuk kali ini aja... please, ngomong yang bener, oke?" tahan Luka.

Meiko mendecak kesal."Tau ah, Luka. Aku lagi males berdebat nih... aku serius, aku datang dari masa depan... aku tau apa yang akan terjadi, Luka! Percaya sama aku, please?" ujar Meiko sembari terus berharap kalau Luka, sahabatnya, akan percaya pada ucapannya.

Luka terdiam sesaat. Di hatinya masih ada keraguan akan ucapan Meiko yang –Yah, anggap saja seperti ucapan orang ngelantur-. "Kamu jangan bohong ah, Meiko. Nanti kena karma lho..."

"Aku serius! Aku berani sumpah! Kaito akan meninggal tanggal 27 besok!" teriak Meiko.

Luka terdiam sesaat... "Beneran? Kalau beneran, terus Kaito mati karena apa?" tanya Luka pada akhirnya.

"Beneran! Dia mati karena kecelakaan lalu lintas saat dia menuju tempat pertandingan!" jawab Meiko.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencoba mengubah takdir..."

"Gila..."

"Aku serius, Luka! Aku sudah menjual jiwaku pada seorang penyihir!"

"Gila..."

"Beneran! Dan aku cuma punya batas waktu sampai tanggal 27! Aku harus bisa mengubah takdirnya, kalau tidak... aku akan menjadi buih..." jelas Meiko sambil tertunduk.

"Gila..."

"Luka, sekali lagi kamu bilang 'Gila', akan kubunuh kau!" ujar Meiko kesal.

"Iya, iya... kidding... tapi, kamu serius ngejual jiwa kamu ke penyihir? Di bayar berapa?" Tanya Luka kemudian.

"Bayarannya aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu..."

"Oh... Lalu, sekarang gimana? Kamu mau aku bantu?"

"Aku hopeless, Luka... aku nggak tau aku harus ngapain... aku bener-bener takut kehilangan dia lagi..." Curhat Meiko.

"Kenapa hopeless? Kamu ke sini buat dia, kan? Kamu kembali ke sini buat menyelamatkan dia, kan? Lalu kenapa kau harus bingung?"

Meiko terdiam... _Benar apa kata Luka... kenapa aku harus bingung seperti ini?_

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu..." tambah Luka kemudian.

Meiko tersenyum. "Makasih Luka... kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik..." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Luka terkekeh "Hey, itu gunanya sahabat, kan? Ya sudah, aku harus pergi... sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti..."

_**-PIP -**_

Meiko terdiam. Ya... dia harus bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah kecelakaan itu... tapi masalahnya, dia tidak pernah tau kapan kejadian itu akan terjadi!

"Meiko... aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk menggagalkan rencanamu..."

Meiko menoleh ke sumber suara "KAU!"

Penyihir itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak akan bisa Meiko... takdir selalu berkata lain..." ujarnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Meiko.

_Aku tidak akan bisa?_

_Benarkah?_

_Akankah takdir berpihak padaku?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Takdir..._

_Aku mencoba mengubah takdir yang telah terjadi..._

_Bisakah?_

Hari ini Meiko tengah menatap jam dindingnya yang terus berdetak. Waktu demi waktu sudah dia jalani... dan inilah saatnya untuk mengubah takdir itu.

_Aku... Kalau aku pasti bisa menyelamatkannya..._

_Hanya Aku yang bisa menyelamatkannya..._

Meiko mulai melangkah keluar kamarnya, dan dia melihat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. "Apa Mau-mu?" Tanya Meiko ketus.

Penyihir itu tersenyum sinis "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau... Waktumu sudah habis..."

"Ap-" _**DEGH! **_Meiko langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai sembari menggenggam bajunya. Dia mulai merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa dari seluruh badannya. Terutama jantungnya. _Apa yang..._

"Bagaimana?" Tanya penyihir itu sambil tersenyum licik "Akan aku beri tahu sesuatu. Kaito akan mati pada pukul 12 siang tepat, dan saat itu juga..." Penyihir itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan mulai mengangkat dagu Meiko "Kau akan menghilang..."

Meiko merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah dan sakit, sampa-sampai dia tidak dapat membalas ucapan penyihir itu.

Penyihir itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan mulai beranjak pergi "Oiya, kau perlu tau satu hal lagi... Tubuhmu akan segera menipis. Mulai dari... sekarang." Ujarnya sebelum dia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Meiko.

"Si-sial!" geram Meiko.

Meiko mulai mengambil ponselnya untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Luka. Begitu dia menggenggamnya, ponselnya langsung terjatuh. Cepat-cepat Meiko menggenggam tangannya sendiri yang ternyata sudah mulai menipis. Meiko mulai terdiam sesaat.

_Waktu kepergianku... Mulai berjalan?_

_**DRRRTT... DRRRTT...**_

Meiko memandang ponselnya dan mulai mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Dan ternyata, dia dapat menyentuhnya kembali.

_**-PIIIP-**_

"Halo?"

"Halo Meiko! Ini Luka!" seru suara di ujung sana. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Hari ini Kaito akan pergi jam-"

"Tengah hari..." potong Meiko.

"Hah?"

"Penyihir itu bilang Kaito akan meninggal pada tengah hari..." ulang Meiko, kini lebih jelas. "Dan saat itu juga... aku akan menghilang..." tambahnya.

Luka terkejut bukan main "Me-Meiko..."

"Tubuhku mulai menipis, Luka..."

Luka terlonjak kaget "APA?"

"Hiks..."

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan Meiko. Luka juga nggan berbicara karena bingung harus berkata apa saat ini.

"Luka..." gumam Meiko di sela-sela isakannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku harus menyerah?"

Luka terdiam untuk beberapa detik "Menyerah?" Ulang Luka dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi. "Kalau kau mau menyerah sekarang, buat apa kamu datang ke sini, Meiko? Buat apa kamu menjual jiwamu pada penyihir gila itu?" Meiko cuma terdiam. "Meiko, sekarang jam 10 lebih 15 menit, kalau kau ingin mencari Kaito dan menggagalkan Kematiannya, akan aku bantu! Tapi kalau kau mau menyerah... lebih baik kau diam saja di sana! Menanti ajalmu, dan ajal Kaito datang menjemput kalian!" tambah Luka.

Meiko mendengus kecil "Kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tentu saja! Aku ada di belakangmu!" jawab Luka mantap.

"Baiklah... ayo kita pergi..."

**.**

**.**

Kaito mulai menatap langit sambil mendesah pelan. Dia heran dengan perkataan Meiko beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia akan mati? Apa maksudnya? Sungguh, dia tidak ingin bertengkar seperti ini dengan Meiko... Meiko... gadis yang sangat dia cintai...

"Kaito, kau akan pergi?" Tanya Gakupo pada kaito yang masih terdiam memandang langit.

Kaito mulai tersadar dari lamunannya "Y-ya... aku akan menyusul." Jawabnya lirih.

Gakupo mulai menenteng tas basketnya. "kau yakin, tidak mau bareng?"

"Yakin..." jawab Kaito kosong.

Gakupo mulai mendekati Kaito "Kau kenapa? Kok lesu gitu? Harusnya kan, kau senang! Semangat! Karena bisa turun tanding di pertandingan penting ini!" hibur Gakupo.

Kaito menatap Gakupo lesu "Meiko..."

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?" tabak Gakupo.

Kaito hanya tersenyum masam sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia bilang aku akan mati hari ini..."

"Hah? Serius?"

Kaito menganggguk, lalu menghela nafas "Tapi... kalau aku harus mati karenanya, aku rela. Aku yakin, aku akan bahagia di alam sana..." ujarnya sambil menenteng tasnya dan berjalan bersama Gakupo.

Gakupo hanya tersenyum masam tanpa bisa memberi komentar.

**.**

**.**

Meiko mulai mengusap peluhnya. Dia telah mencari kaito hampir ke seluruh penjuru kota. Tapi hasilnya nihil, dia tidak menemukannya.

"UKH!" Meiko jatuh terduduk untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jantungnya terasa sangat sakit, dan tubuhnya pun semakin menipis. Meiko mencengkram lengannya untuk menahan sakit yang dia rasakan.

_**DRRRT... DRRRT...**_

Meiko mengambil poneselnya. _Luka..._

"Halo, Luka?"

"Halo! Meiko! Sekarang Kaito sedang ada di stasiun F! Dia baru saja turun dari kereta! Ayo cepat, susul kesana!" perintah Luka –Setengah berteriak- pada Meiko.

Meiko mengangguk –walaupun dia tau Luka tidak dapat melihatnya- "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Meiko sambil berlari menuju stasiun F.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Aku tau hal itu!" jawab Luka. Meiko hanya tersenyum sendiri, mematikan ponselnya, dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

_Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Kaito!_

**.**

Luka menutup ponselnya sambil mendesah pelan "Kalau kau ingin mereka berdua mati, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk memberitau Meiko tentang lokasi Kaito sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam kearah wanita berjubah ungu-panjang yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Wanita misterius itu tersenyum "Aku suka drama, Luka. Sudah lah, Diam, dan perhatikan saja apa yang akan terjadi..."

**.**

Meiko berlari menuju stasiun F. Dia melirik kearah sebuah jam besar yang berada di sana. 11.30. dia juga sudah merasakan tubuhnya yang makin menipis. _Aku harus berjuang! _Seru Meiko dalam hari sembari terus berlari mencari sosok Kaito.

**.**

Kaito berdiri bersama Gakupo, dan Mikuo di depan _Zebra Cross_ sambil melihat jam tangannya. 11.40...

_Akankah Meiko datang?_

Tidak terasa lampu hijau untuk penyeberang jalan sudah menyala. Tetapi Kaito masih bergeming di sana sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya. Mikuo yang sudah sampai di ujung jalan itu, mulai merasa ada satu temannya yang tertinggal. Begitu tau kalau itu Kaito, dia langsung berseru "BAKAITO! NGAPAIN KAU DI SANA? CEPAT KESINI!"

Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya "Ah, ya! Aku akan segera kesana!" serunya sambil melambai, dan berjalan menyebrangi jalan besar itu.

Tanpa dia sadari, saat itu Meiko tengah berlari kearahnya, Lampu penyeberangan jalan sudah berubah menjadi merah, dan sebuah bis besar yang tengah menuju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi...

**.**

_**Pukul 11.41**_

Meiko melihat sosok Kaito yang melambai pada Mikuo, dan mulai menyeberangi jalan itu dengan santai. Saat itu juga, Meiko berlari menuju Kaito.

"KAITO!" Teriak Meiko. Tapi sepertinya Kaito tidak mendengarnya.

Meiko mulai melirik kearah lampu penyebrangan yang sudah berubah menjadi merah, dan sebuah bis besar yang tengah menuju kearah Kaito dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"TI-TIDAK! KAITO!"

_**CKIIITT... BRAAAKKK!**_

Saat itu juga, Meiko sudah tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi...

**.**

_**Pukul 11.49**_

"Ugh..." Kaito merasakan kepalanya yang telah berbenturan langsung dengan pagar pembatas jalan... sakit... beberapa detik kemudian, dia langsung teringat sesuatu. "Oiya! Meiko!" Kaito menyadari kalau Meiko telah menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan tadi, dengan cara mendorongnya hingga ke trotoar seperti sekarang.

Kaito melihat tubuh meiko yang sudah bersimbah darah, dan tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. "Me-MEIKO! BANGUN, MEIKO! BANGUN!" teriak Kaito sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Meiko yang terkulai lemas tidak berdaya.

**.**

_**Pukul 11.51**_

"Meiko!" teriaknya lagi. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh, dan saat itulah, Meiko tersadar.

Meiko tersenyum saat melihat sosok Kaito di hadapannya "Dasar bodoh... ngapain kamu... ukh... nangis?" Tanya Meiko dengan suara yang sangat berat, dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Kaito masih menangis "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Untuk apa kau melindungiku? Untuk apa?" Teriak Kaito.

Meiko tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Kaito yang terbasahi oleh air matanya sendiri. "Kaito, sebentar lagi aku akan menghilang dan menjadi buih..." ujarnya lirih "Kau jangan tangisi kepergianku, ya..."

Kaito menggeleng kuat-kuat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Meiko yang mulai memudar...

**.**

_**Pukul 11.53**_

"Nggak, Meiko! Aku nggak mau kamu pergi! Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu!" Teriak Kaito lagi.

**.**

_**Pukul 11.54**_

"Cinta..." gumam Meiko lirih.

**.**

_**Pukul 11.55**_

"Cinta adalah kata-kata gombal yang sangat aku benci, Kaito... kau tau jelas hal itu..."

**.**

_**Pukul 11.56**_

Meiko melepaskan pelukan Kaito dan menatapnya dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena pernah mengucapkannya padamu, Kaito..."

**.**

_**Pukul 11.59**_

"Kaito... aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu..." ucapnya lirih sembari mencium bibir Kaito dengan lembut untuk terakhir kalinya.

**.**

_**Pukul 12.00**_

_...FUTS..._

Sosok Meiko menghilang dari hadapan Kaito. Saat itu juga, Kaito menangis, dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya...

_Meiko..._

**.**

**.**

Kini, Meiko tengah berdiri di suatu dimensi lain. Dia hanya dapat melihat kegelapan... kegelapan yang tenaga menyelimuti dirinya...

"Kaito... aku... mencintaimu..." Ujarnya lirih sambil menangis

_Tidak ada yang perlu aku sesali..._

_Karena ini jalan yang aku pilih..._

**.**

Luka Menatap langit yang mulai menggelap karena mendung. "Tapi sepertinya usahamu akan gagal, penyihir bodoh..." gumam Luka lirih.

Penyihir itu menengok kearah Luka "Apa?"

"Usahamu akan gagal, penyihir bodoh..." ulangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Penyihir itu dengan nada yang penasaran.

Luka berbalik menghadap penyihir itu dan tersenyum "Karena mereka saling mencintai..."

**.**

Meiko yang tengah menangis itu, tiba-tiba berhenti ketika dia melihat seberkas cahaya. Cahaya yang sangat terang. Dia mulai berdiri, dan mendekati cahaya tersebut. Begitu Meiko mendekatinya, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya... suara orang yang sangat di cintainya...

"_Meiko... jangan pergi... aku membutuhkanmu sekarang..." _ujar suara itu lirih.

"Ka-Kaito?" serunya sembari berlari kearah cahaya itu sambil menangis "Kaito! Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu! Nggak lagi!" serunya sambil mencoba menggapai cahaya itu.

.

Penyihir itu menatap Luka tajam "Lalu kenapa kalau mereka saling mencintai? Meiko akan tetap berubah menjadi buih karena tidak mempunya jiwa, ka-"

"Kau salah." Potong Luka "Meiko mungkin tidak mempunyai jiwanya lagi... tapi, saat Kaito mencintainya sepenuh hati, maka saat itu juga, Meiko sudah mempunyai setengah dari jiwa Kaito..."

.

Kaito yang masih terisak mulai mengusap air matanya, dan tiba-tiba saja seberkas cahaya muncul di hadapannya. Cahaya itu sangat indah. Sampai-sampai Kaito hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip, dan bertapa terkejutnya dia saat dia melihat sesosok gadis di dalam cahaya itu. Gadis itu... Meiko...

"Me-MEIKO?" Teriak Kaito sembari menggenggam cahaya itu –Yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok Meiko yang terkulai lemah. Cepat-cepat dia peluk tubuh Meiko agar tidak terjatuh menyentuh tanah.

.

Penyihir itu tersenyum –sedikit terkekeh- pada Luka "Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi, kok...

Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Maksudmu?"

"_Secret..._" ujarnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan menghilang dari hadapan Luka.

Luka hanya tersenyum dan bergumam "Dasar bodoh..."

* * *

><p>Hari ini Meiko memandang langit musim semi yang terasa... sangat indah...<p>

_Bagian dari Hatiku..._

"Mikirin siapa?" Tanya seseorang sambil bersender ke punggung Meiko.

_Bagian dari Hatiku... Sudah di pastikan untukmu..._

Meiko tertawa Kecil "Mikirin ujian yang sebentar lagi kelar... kalau kamu, Kaito?"

"Mikirin kamu, dong..." jawab Kaito sambil tertawa kecil.

_Kemudian..._

"Aku masih nggak percaya sama kejadian kemarin, deh... rasanya semua seperti..."

"Mimpi..." ucap mereka bersamaan yang akhirnya di lanjutkan oleh tawa kecil mereka berdua...

_Kemudian Bagian dari hatimu..._

Meiko mulai menggenggam tangan Kaito sambil menatapnya "Tapi Kaito, kalau ini hanyalah mimpi, mungkin aku tidak akan ingin terbangun selamanya."

Kaito tersenyum sambil mencium kening Meiko "Aku juga... kita awali hari ini dengan lembaran baru, ya!" ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Iya!"

_Kemudian Bagian dari Hatimu... sudah di pastikan untukku..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Yosh! akhirnya tamat juga~ hehehe... maaf karena di awal2 saya tidak menuliskan tentang<em> _disclaimernya..._

_saya lupa. ^^"_

_tolong di Review, yaa... XD  
><em>


End file.
